


Colorful Vibrations

by Katsumi27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsumi27/pseuds/Katsumi27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach Ukai gives the team a well-deserved break. Kei and Tadashi relax in Tadashi's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful Vibrations

The sun hung low in the sky, which had transformed from the soft blues of midday to an array or purples and pinks. Wispy clouds shaded their eyes from the brightness of the sinking sun, and the gentle breeze that blew through the open window quickly pushed out the heat of late summer.

Moving Tadashi's bed last week, to the wall opposite the window, had been a brilliant idea. Even though it had seemed like a pretty horrible one about halfway through the reshuffling of his furniture, the end result had been very satisfying.

The coach had given them all a day off to rest and regain their strength before the next round of matches. Pretty much everyone but the over-excitable 'idiot duo' --as Kei liked to call them-- had been grateful for the short break.

After a morning of classes, Kei and Tadashi had made their way over to Tadashi's house. With nothing but a couple of homework assignments to fill the long afternoon, they get got all their urgent work out of the way were free by dinnertime. It left them feeling a little restless, but it was also kind of nice.

Kei sat on Tadashi's bed with his back against the wall. Tadashi sat between his legs, leaning against Kei's chest and facing the open window and world of color outside. He played with Kei's hands the way he always did, holding them in his own, turning them over again and again, moving and playing with the long, calloused fingers he knew so well, and taking extra care with the ones that had been injured recently.

Tadashi's phone lay beside them on the bed--his mother had messaged to let them know she would be coming home late, and that was pleased to know her son wouldn't be home alone, waiting for her.

Kei was saying something --or perhaps he was humming-- Tadashi guessed, based on the soft and constant vibrations against his back. The vibrations transmitted a feeling of calm, a peaceful kind of contentedness; one that perfectly reflected the colorful display right outside his window.


End file.
